


Skywars

by GriffinsKeep



Series: AHkingdom AU [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Burning, Death, Drowning, Explosions, Fire, Fluff, Gore, Mild Smut, Multi, Murder, Slaughter, Smut, Suicide, light fluff, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinsKeep/pseuds/GriffinsKeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its always fun having a game with your friends. Unless their out to kill you. Drama. Death. Cold murder. oh how sweet it tastes. If you can survive on your floating island can you make it to the next? Will you if it means killing your friends? Remember Fighters.</p>
<p>don't fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywars

**Author's Note:**

> Dont you worry Sparky. You can have Looney later

An arrow shoots by their head. Almost sluggishly they look back making eye contact with the grinning man on the floating island adjacent from them. Fanfuckingtastic.

LooneyKillah has joined the Game.  
CreeperSlyth has joined the Game.

“Hi looney” Griffin waves, leaning on their pickaxe. “Looks like you’re on the Island next to me. Again.” Griffin sported blue and purple hair, lazy blue eyes and a very cartoony get up. Yellow shorts a bear hoodie and fuzzy boots.  
“Looks like it” Looney laughs, he however was more modern with a grey jacket, jeans, and dark blue turtleneck. He adjusted his red shades and took aim at Griffin again. “You know what that means.”  
“It means you’re going to be a Dick” Griffin laughs. They dive for cover from their arrows shaking their fist at Looney. “Just you wait! I’ll fuck you up!”  
“Name a time and place!” another arrow.  
“You wish!”  
As soon as Griffin had vanished into their island Looney started placing blocks carefully to rush to his opponent’s island. It was fucking dark in the cave. How the hell did Griffin see shit in here? Hands shoved him from behind. Stumbling forward he caught himself with the wall, turning around in time to see Griffin right in front of him. Arms pinning him against the wall.  
“gotcha” Griffin grinned.  
“oo hot.” Looney winked at them.  
“Are we the last ones?”  
“Seems like it. Gives us time to ourselves.” He leaned forward.  
“oh yeah. Times to ourselves.” A cold blade jabbed his stomach driving deep. “Thanks for the win” Griffin winked driving the cold knife into Looneys stomach harder.  
“You fucking bitch” he grinds out in pain coughing up blood.  
“You know it” Breaking the block beneath him They let his body fall into the nothing below.

Battle reset. Please wait in the lobby. This rounds winner is CreeperSlyth.  
Wait over. New match begins. Players:

LooneyKillah  
PocketSable  
BlackSpark  
Mare  
Brandon8ch  
Invisage  
Te_ra  
CreeperSlyth.

Remember fighters.  
Don’t fall


End file.
